Llamenme Dipper
by T-Annita
Summary: Si de él dependía, sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.
**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls** le pertenece a **Alex Hirsch** y el le pertenece a **Bill Cipher,** pero no so lo digan, él aun cree que es un ser autonomo dueño de una gran imaginación.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

 **Llámenme Dipper**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

No tardó mucho en localizarla.

La blonda cabellera de su prometida ondeaba en todo su esplendor en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Estaba sentada en aquel tronco que antes solia estar en la entrada. Era extraño, pero de todos los objetos que lograron sobrevivir a _ese_ dia, el viejo tronco en el que se sentaban a ver estrellas y a contar historias de terror fue el único que cambio de posición pero sin sufrir daño alguno. Era como si el mismo tronco hubiera decidido cambiar de lugar.

Esperen, ¿era eso posible? Tal vez si, ya que se trataba de Gravity Falls. Además, el madero tenia unas runas escritas en… ¡Concéntrate Dipper! Pero es que de verdad le intrigaba el asunto. No era una lengua en específico, sino la mezcla de varias…

―Cuando termines con lo que sea que tienes en la cabeza ahora, espero que te disculpes y me expliques de una buena vez que sucede contigo.

El chico detuvo lo que su mente estaba procesando para dirigir su total atención a la chica.

―Es complicado…―susurró el chico rascándose la nuca.

―Dipper―le cortó la chica―o como se que te llames―y el chico se encogió en su asiento por ese comentario. ―¿Dices que es complicado? ¡Yo te diré que es complicado! Vivir en este pueblo durante veintitrés años, sobrevivir a _ese_ día, que te críen los padres mas controladores y elitistas de este planeta, tener que cambiar tu estilo de vida cuando quedas en bancarrota y, sobre todo, tener una relación a distancia con un nerd obsesivo de lo paranormal―con cada comentario, la chica fue acortando la distancia entre ella y el joven que no sabia en donde esconderse.

El castaño le dirigió la mirada por unos segundos antes de suspirar y sacar un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

―Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí―dijo antes de entregarle el papel a la chica.

Pacifica tomo el papel con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Tenia que admitir que había sido divertido jugar a Rumpelstilskin durante todo el noviazgo. Siempre tratando de adivinar su nombre entre bromas y risas, pero ya estaba cansada. De verdad quería saber con quién se iba a casar.

Así que como si se tratara de abrir un cofre cuyo contenido era el secreto del universo, Pacifica desplegó el papel con sumo cuidado. Una vez abierto leyó los datos de lo que parecía un certificado de nacimiento. No. de registro, hora, fecha. Todo parecía concordar con la información que el chico le había dicho a lo largo de los años. Así que dejo de evitarlo y fijó su vista en el único dato que desconocía.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pines sudaba frio a la espera de una reacción y Norwest parecía procesar la información.

No fue hasta que un arbusto de por ahí estornudo que la rubia recordó que tenia que reaccionar.

―¿Es en serio?―preguntó la fémina en espera de escuchar una respuesta sarcástica de parte de su prometido. Pero al ver que su pareja le miraba serio, fue que la risa se escapó de sus labios.

Una risa despiadada y escandalosa.

―Si, si. Jaja Pacifica, es muy divertido. ¿Podemos continuar con nuestras vidas?―y aunque le escuchó molesto, Pacifica no pudo evitarlo y volvió a reírse con mas ganas.

La chica tardó unos minutos en calmarse, o algo parecido, ya que cada vez que parecía que asimilaba la situación, volvía a leer la hoja para cerciorarse que no lo estaba imaginando.

―¡Lo ves! ¡Por eso no quería decírtelo!―exclamó molesto al arrebatarle el papel a su novia. ―Como quieras, síguete riendo. Háblame cuando dejes de ser tan infantil.

Dipper estaba dispuesto a retirarse hasta que sintió que su brazo era sujetado por las manos de su prometida. El joven no quería voltear, pero las traviesas manos de la chica estaban subiendo por su espalda dándole un agradable masaje. Las cosas comenzaron a subir de temperatura cuando el chico decidió devolver el masaje.

―De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente―dijo la chica refiriéndose al masaje y al asunto de antes. ―Ya entendí porque no querías decirme. Y respeto tu decisión de no compartirlo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme algo así de nuevo, por mas vergonzoso que sea. ¿Entendido?

―Fuerte y claro.

―Perfecto. Y no te preocupes, no pondré tu nombre en las invitaciones. Será: "Están cordialmente invitados a la boda de Dipper Pines y Pacifica Northwest"

―Suena bien para mi―la pareja compartió un ligero beso antes de separarse. Ya con las cosas claras, Pacifica se encaminó a la entrada de la cabaña, ya que aun le quedaban muchas cosas que decidir, como el tipo de papel para las invitaciones, la tipografía y cuantas mandarían a hacer.

―¿Vienes?―dijo la rubia al ver que el castaño observaba de cerca el tronco en el que habían estado sentados.

―Enseguida, necesito ver una cosa.

La chica sonrió divertida para si. No importaban los años que pasaron, los misterios seguirían siendo prioridad para ese nerd de lo paranormal. Y para ella estaba bien. Estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo el resto de sus vidas si a cambio ella era quien escogiera el nombre de sus futuros hijos.

En cuanto su prometida desapareció de su vista, Dipper se dirigió al arbusto que minutos antes había estornudado. Uno que curiosamente tenía un moño rosa y restos de diamantina verde.

―Mabel, sal de ahí.

―¿Cómo me descubriste? ¡He mejorado bastante mi técnica!

El arbusto antes mencionado adoptó una forma antropomórfica. Ha decir verdad, su gemela si que había logrado crear hojas bastantes realistas y de no ser por el descuido del moño y su torpeza al estornudar, él no se habría dado cuenta de que era un arbusto falso, pero no se lo diría, ya bastante trabajo le había costado evitar que Mabel fuera a la cárcel después de acosar a su ultimo ex novio fingiendo ser su maestra de esgrima. Temía que el que supiese que sus disfraces eran buenos le dieran ideas mas locas para acosar a la gente.

―Se nota que es falso a leguas Mabel. Además, los arbustos no usan listones.

―Torpe―dijo la gemela al golpearse suavemente la frente, gesto que hizo reír a su hermano.

―Vamos, chica arbusto―Dipper pasó el brazo por los hombros de su pariente―La dama de honor también debe de ayudarnos a decidir un par de cosas.

―Dirás de horror. Esa mujer me va a volver loca. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos cosas le he tenido que modificar a su vestido―se quejó la gemela, lo que causó diversión al chico, que apretó un poco mas su agarre como gesto de solidaridad a su hermana.

―Dipper…―el aludido dirigió su mirada a su gemela para darle a entender que le prestaba atención―algún día va a tener que enterarse.

―No necesariamente―dijo evadiendo el tema.

―¿Estas diciendo que le vas a ocultar tu verdadero nombre a tu esposa eternamente?―Mabel hizo un sonido de burla―Y dicen que yo soy la gemela tonta.

―Eres la tonta―Dipper jaló su nariz―tienes suerte de que no haya prestado atención a los detalles por burlarse del nombre. Porque te aseguro que nadie se tragaría eso de "Estado de Mabelopolis".

―Todos se creen críticos.

Los gemelos se enfrascaron en una de esas peleas Pines dejando olvidado el certificado de nacimiento falso que rezaba el nombre inexistente que Dipper se había inventado para salir airoso de la situación. Lo bastante ridículo para que Pacifica dejara por zanjado el tema. Y es que, si de él dependía, su verdadero nombre era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

* * *

+o+

+El titulo lo saque de la frase inicial de Moby Dick. Libro que por cierto, no me gustó, pero no le quito méritos como uno de los mejores inicios de libros de todos los tiempos.

+Creo que quedo claro que la pareja de la que hablo es Dipper x Pacifica. Se la dedico a mi hermanita porque a ella le gustó esta pareja. Es extraño para mis estándares, pero no me gustó ninguna pareja de esta serie, si acaso el Pincest, pero dudo mucho escribir algo al respecto.

+No se ustedes, pero yo me moría de ganas por saber el nombre de Dipper. Pero ya me resigné a que será uno de esos misterios sin resolver u_u Quise crear un nombre raro y vergonzoso para ponerlo en el fic, algo así como Dipperbulo o similar XD pero ninguno me gustó, así que se los dejo a su imaginación.

Díganme, ¿cual creen que sea su nombre?


End file.
